


Freak Show

by kalinebogard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o sonho de Will indica algo mais profundo na relação entre médico e paciente.</p>
<p>E Lecter vê seu jovem paciente como um enigma que o desafia a desvendá-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Show

Freak Show  
Kaline Bogard 

_A sensação era como caminhar imerso na água, os movimentos eram lentos, pesados. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia completamente diferente._

_Sempre ficava em dúvida se estava acordado ou sonhando._

_Estava sonhando._

_Um vulto grande e sombrio passou atrás de si. Captou fragmentos da figura pelo canto dos olhos. Um animal. Rápido demais para que conseguisse ver do que se tratava. Lento demais para ser realidade._

_Era um sonho._

_Ou estava enlouquecendo._

_Qualquer uma das opções era assustadora. Perder-se na realidade envolto em alucinações? Esquizofrenia?_

_Ou ficar preso num sonho que distorcia seus medos e os tornava ainda maiores e mais assustadores de se encarar?_

_Confuso..._

_Queria acordar do sonho..._

_Os sons dos cascos ritmados. Passos que voltavam até ele._

_Virou-se. Lento. Comedido. Calculado._

_Era o cervo. Aquele animal magnífico, poderoso e viril. Os olhos redondos e vivazes o miravam de volta. Traziam uma mensagem._

_Ignorou-o completamente. Havia algo além da criatura. Havia a sombra de um homem. E luz... a luz atrás daquele homem era forte, muito forte. E tornava a sombra ainda mais escura, profunda._

_Uma silhueta conhecida, confortadora, destacando-se contra a claridade. Assustadora. O hipnotizava. O chamava._

_Estendeu a mão. Queria ir até ela... mas não pôde._

_Entre ele e o homem trazido pela luz havia o cervo. Seus medos... suas angústias..._

_O cervo chorava. Chorava sangue vermelho e brilhante sobre o pêlo tão escuro quanto a noite. Era o sangue de Abigail._

_O homem sombra imitou-lhe o gesto e ergueu a mão em sua direção. Arriscou um passo e o cervo agitou-se._

_Sabia o que significava. Bem no fundo ele sabia._

_Aquilo seria a sua salvação. E também seria a sua perdição..._

\- - -

– Will...?

A voz soou baixa, mas foi o suficiente para o rapaz despertar. Graham demonstrou toda a confusão que sentia, enquanto mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados em direção a Hannibal Lecter.

– Doutor... – soou incerto.

– Não posso encontrar outra palavra para descrever esse momento, além de desconcertante.

– Eu... – o rapaz piscou com força e despertou de vez, cruzando os braços num auto-abraço protetor.

Lecter observou o rapaz parado na porta da sua casa, local que dividia com seu consultório. Will Graham estava apenas de pijama, descalço, e tremulava de frio, parecendo completamente perdido. O psiquiatra acabou suspirando derrotado.

– Entre.

– Não... eu...

– Você vai voltar sobre seus passos, nessa noite fria? Descalço? – ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo irônico – Não me obrigue a insistir.

Will fez menção de ajeitar os óculos na ponta do nariz, mas deu-se conta que até isso tinha esquecido em casa. Novamente fora vítima do surto de sonambulismo. Andara semi-vestido de sua casa até o doutor. Era um milagre não ter sido detido por alguma viatura polícia.

Talvez por que dessa vez fora diferente. Ele vagara com um destino programado em seu inconsciente. Só não queria encarar ainda o motivo pelo qual tal destino o levara justamente ali. O levara direto a Hannibal Lecter.

H&W

– Não era necessário... – Will disse um tanto sem jeito, segurando a grande xícara com as duas mãos. Tentou disfarçar o constrangimento assoprando o chá quente.

Lecter sentou-se na poltrona a frente e cruzou as pernas com movimentos calculados. O pijama de seda vermelho escuro só aumentava o ar de elegância que sempre acompanhava o psiquiatra.

– A alternativa não era nada atraente, meu jovem. Deixá-lo vagar de volta para o lar, descalço e em trajes... pouco apropriados...

Hannibal se permitiu sorrir suave diante do visitante inesperado. Will parecia ainda mais disposto a evitar todo contato visual, mantendo os olhos fixos na xícara de chá.

– Sinto muito por...

– Não, Will, você não sente muito por “incomodar”. Sua arrogância sofreu um abalo, não é? Isso sim tira-lhe o conforto.

Nesse ponto Graham olhou para seu anfitrião. Se fitaram por alguns segundos, antes que o mais jovem desviasse as íris esverdeadas novamente.

– Sabe que eu não gosto que faça isso.

O sorriso de Lecter aumentou. Will Graham era previsível e manipulável em muitos aspectos. Mas ainda assim havia facetas que o atraiam, por que lhe eram incompreensíveis, imprevisíveis...

– O que tinha no sonho que não me contou, Will? Foi isso que o trouxe aqui, não é?

O rapaz moveu-se desconfortável, segurando a xícara com uma das mãos e usando a outra para ajeitar o cobertor que Lecter lhe emprestara, arrumando-o melhor em volta do corpo que começava a se aquecer.

Não estava preparado para revelar sobre a silhueta que aparecera nessa noite, em seus sonhos confusos. Ainda não...

Como diria a Hannibal Lecter que havia um fragmento dele em seu sonho, algo que o fazia pensar em redenção e perdição? Graham conhecia o processo... conhecia sua mente. Aquilo estava muito além da transferência e contra transferência comum entre paciente e doutor. Era algo novo e o assustava.

Lecter respirou fundo e recostou-se no sofá. Mas mãos foram pousar-se sobre o joelho, traindo sua postura analítica. Ainda não conseguia ver com clareza aquele quebra-cabeças que era William Graham. E ele não estava acostumado com isso, sentia-se desafiado.

– Sua megalomania sofreu um duro golpe, não, Will?

– Como...? – o rapaz piscou surpreso, dessa vez encarando Lecter sem hesitação.

– Sua megalomania – Hannibal agitou a mão como se dissesse que aquilo não era nada – Os elementos estão todos no seu sonho: o cervo, as lagrimas do sangue de Abigail, a impressão de caminhar sob a água. Tudo aponta para a sua megalomania. Você não sente muito pelas vítimas, você sente muito por falhar. Acredita que é capaz de salvar a todos... ou melhor. Acredita que é capaz de deter todos os criminosos que passarem por seu caminho.

Will ficou irritado com aquilo. O doutor estava brincado com ele. Porém, antes que pudesse rebater a provocação, Lecter continuou seu discurso.

– Você é uma aberração, meu jovem. Assim como eu. E é por isso que Jack nos quer em seu show dos horrores, não? Sua megalomania faz parte do processo – Hannibal deu de ombros – Podemos conversar sobre isso na sessão. Não creio que esteja em condições de discutir a questão agora. Termine seu chá. Eu o levarei até sua casa.

O visitante desviou os olhos de volta para a xícara. Não ia dar o braço a torcer e admitir que Lecter estava certo, que havia algo de megalomania em si e que sofrera um baque duro no caso de Abigail Hobbs.

Assim como sabia, lá no fundo, o que seu sonho queria dizer... sabia como Hannibal seria sua salvação e sua perdição. Mas também não estava pronto para encarar isso. Ainda.

E Lecter, por sua vez, observava o rapaz a sua frente. Cada gesto comedido do garoto denunciava sua confusão e irritação. Will era como um arabesco misterioso que precisava completar e compreender.

E então... quando desvendasse todo o enigma chamado William Graham, Hannibal o traria para um dos seus jantares.

Só não tinha certeza se Will estaria presente como convidado de honra ou como... o prato principal.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> não foi betada (deve ter ficado óbvio!)
> 
> Thanks a Steph e a Rê que botaram lenha na fogueira e eu peguei fogo! Obrigada, suas gatas!
> 
> Então. Entrar em um fandom novo é sempre complicado. E eu ando meio perdida com tanta coisa boa surgindo! Bates Motel tem um dos meus OTPs, mas confesso que Hannibal superou as expectativas. Eu fico vibrante com esses dois na tela.
> 
> Vejo vocês em um jantar com Hannibal qualquer noite dessas! ♥


End file.
